ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Animation Universe/Transcript
Opening Credits WaltDisneyPictures2006Logo.png|Variation: The Disney Logo Uses The Variant From "The Jungle Book" But The Fireworks Are Rainbow Color Walt Disney Animation Studios - Transparent Logo.png The First Day Of Summer Walt Disney Pictures Presents Sophia Grace And Rosie "Animation Universe" Jeremy Shada Zach Callison Tara Strong Andra Libman Aslaeigh Bell EG Daily Catherine Cadavi Rebbeca Shociet Lara Jill Miller Collin Dean Directed By Kayla Jordan Schools Out For The Summer Kristen Adams And Lily Fairbanks Are Waiting For The Bell To Ring For Summer * Kristen: (Whisper) Come On Come On! Ring Already! * Lily: Just 10 Seconds Til Summer Break! * Ms Sliverline: (Giggles) Guys, Don't Get Overexcited * Kid: I Can't Wait For Summer Break, I'm Gonna Have A Soccer Competition Tomorrow * Lily: We Will Be There Payton Bell Rings And The Kids Cheers, Grabs Their Things, And Runs Out The Door * Ms Sliverline: Bye Kids! Have A Good Summer! Kids Runs Out The School * Kristen: Bye Payton! See You Tomorrow! * Payton; Bye Kristen! Bye Lily! "It's Summer Again" * Kristen:We're all going to a summer break No more skipping for a week or two * Lily:Strong balloons and bright cats at our summer break No more entertaining puppies for me or you For a week or two * Kristen:Summertime, and the livin' is strong Balloons are running and the cats are high * Lily:Oh, your friend's crazy and your parents is amazing So hush my wild dearest, don't you cry * Both: Oh the summer of 2017, It's Summer Again! * Kristen: I can't wait to do some running with you! * Lily: You can't wait to do some running with me! * Both:This just can't be summer fun, you'll see This just can't be summer fun * Kristen: 'Cause you were living for the summer Now we know it's nearly started Feels like June sun * Lily: But I always will remember You were my summer fun * Both: You always will be my summer fuuun * Kristen: I wish they all could be ... Lily: I wish they all could be ... * Both:I wish they all could be balloons of Brazil * Kristen: Summertime, and the livin' is strong Balloons are running and the cats are high * Lily:Oh, your friend's crazy and your parents is amazing So hush wild bestie, don't you cry * Kristen: Me and some puppies from Canada Had a band and we tried real hard. * Lily: You was singing, I went dancing I should've known we'd never end our friendship! * Both: Oh the summer of 2017, It's Summer Again! Summer running had me a blast, oh yeah Summer running happened so fast, * Kristen: Summer break starting right now, Lily: To, uh oh, that summer break * Both: Yeah the summer of 2017, It's Summer Agaaaaaaaaain! Kristen's Blanket And Cartea's Plead And Lily Arrives At Kristen's Home *Kristen: Mom! I'm Home *Amber: Oh! Kristen, Here's Your Blanket Kristen Her Blanket *Kristen: Thanks Mom *Lily: Kristen, Why Does That Blanket Have An Important Role In Your Life? *Kristen: Well You See, I Have It Because It Warms My Heart And My Soul *Lily: Ok....Well Let's Watch Fun For Nature! *Kristen: Yeah! Turns On Her Computer And Kristen And Lily Watch "Vinicius & Tom: Fun For Nature". Camera Cuts To Kristen's House, The Camera Pans Up To The Sky, The Camera Then Pans Down To Cartea's Lair Where Cartea Is Sitting On His Throne Pondering *Cartea: Man, It Sucks To Fail Everytime *Minion: Growls *Cartea: I Hear You Too, I Might As Well Look At The Mirror At The Mirror Huh? What's This? Kristen With Her Blanket *Kristen: Laughing That Was Funny! *Lily: Yeah! I Love This Show! *Cartea: This Girl Has Some Kind Of Luck Object, Maybe If I Can Get That Blanket, I Can Finally Win! This Will Be Easy "The Super Evil Plead" *Cartea: I never got where I am today By letting myself get defeated! No man nor beast or toon or human Is going to drag me down! The blanket will be mine! The power, i will have! They'll never know what hit 'em Wait'll they see what I have in store! Big and Bad!! It will be big and Bad! When they die they'll really die! And they're gonna die big! And they're gonna die bad! They're gonna die big and... Bad! The Soccer Game & The Portal To Animation Universe Payton And The Other Kids Were Playing Soccer WIth The Other Team, The Crowd Was Cheering, Kristen And Lily Along With Their Parents Were Cheering For Payton * Lily: Go! Payton Run! * Kristen: Woo! Yeah! Payton Eventually Kicks The Ball To the other teams Goal, Winning the game The crowd went wild, After the game, Kristen and Lily ran to Payton And Hugged him * Kristen: You was awesome, Payton! * Lily: Yeah! * ???: Yeah, Nice Job * Lily: Huh? A Kid (Who is actually Cartea) Walks Towards Payton, Kristen, and Lily, They were Confused. * Kristen: Uhh...Who are you? * ???: I am Tyler, I am from New Jersey, i just moved here a month ago, i would like to have a playdate with you * Lily: Sure Thing, You can join us on our playdate, it will be tons of fun * Tyler: Alright * Kristen: Bye Payton! * Payton: Bye Guys! Have fun! The scene pans up to the camera, then back inside Kristen's House * Kristen: So while we wait for our parents to come back, what do you wanna do? * Tyler: Hmmmmmm.....(Gasp) I know! let's play superheroes! * Lily: That Is A Great Idea! The Act Of Friendship The Toons Gather Around The Edge Of The City For Vinicius's Memorial, The Sun Is Setting In The Background, The Wonder Group Are Sad About Losing Vinicius, Especially Kristen * Rita Loud: Toons, We Are Gathered Here Today, To Remember The Memory Of Brave Vinicius, He Has Made A Impact Of Our Town, But Before We Can Say Goodbye To Vinicius, Does Anyonw Want To Say Something To Him? * (No One Responds) * Rita: '''Anyone? * '''Kristen: '''I Would * '''Rita: Go Ahead * (Kristen Walks Up To Vincius) * Kristen: Vini, You Did So Much For Me, So I'm Giving You My Token Of Friendship (Places Blanket On Vinicius's Hand), When I First Met You, I Was So Lucky To Have A New Fictional Friend, (Voice Breaking) Now You're Gone, And I Lost A Close Friend, You've Inspired Me To Not Give Up, If It Weren't For You I Would Never Get My Blanket Back, You Will Always Be In My Heart, Forever * (Kristen Cries On Vinicius, Steven Pulls Her Away And She Cried Into His Chest As They Walked Away, Suddenly Vinicius's Hand Moved And Grabbed Kristen's Blanket, Rita Saw The Action) * Rita: Wait A Minute! We Might Have A Miracle Here! * (Kristen And Steven Turned Back Surprised, Everyone Else Was Surprised, Vinicius Then Gets Up From The Memorial Rock, And Opens His Eyes, Kristen And The Wonder Group Was Overjoyed) * Luna: '''He's Alive Dude! The Cat's Alive! * (The Toons Cheered For Vinicius As Kristen Hugs Him) * '''Kristen: Thank Godness Vini I Thought You Were A Goner! * Vinicius: '''It's Because You Had A Heart * '''Kristen: '''But How Did You Revive? * '''Pearl: I Know What Happened, It Was Your Act Of Friendship That Saved Vincius, You Chose Your Friendship Over Your Blanket Category:Crossover movies Category:Transcripts